Un normal fin de semana
by Dani Ardila
Summary: ¿Qué podría pasar cuando...?¿los Cullen se ausentan? ¿Jake está fuera del país? ¿y el único responsable es el "maduro" de Emmet?...MALA CON LOS SUMMARY...Mucha diversión, prometido
1. TENGO HAMBRE!

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back**_

_** ---: diálogos**_

_**¿Qué podría pasar cuando los Cullen se ausentan, Jake está fuera del país, y el único responsable es el maduro de Emmet?...Mucha diversión, prometido **_

**UN NORMAL FIN DE SEMANA**

**NESSIE POV:**

Un viernes por la noche, mis tías, mi abuela y mi mama se habían ido yo no sé donde, a hacer "cosas de chicas"…claro no me habían dejado ir quien sabe porque, era muy injusto así que no vendrían hasta el sábado por la noche.

Así que estaba con mi papa, mi abuelo Carlisle, Jasper y Emmet…claro eso hasta una hora aproximadamente

INICIO FLASH BACK

_-Emmet ¿Puedes cuidar a Nessie?, Pregunto mi papa a Emmet mientras yo los observaba con cara de shock_

_-¿Ah?, dijo Emmet algo confundido_

_-Bueno tú saliste de caza ayer y nosotros ya llevamos quince días sin salir de caza, dijo mi papa_

_-Claro, yo cuido a mi pequeña y única sobrina que tendré, dijo Emmet bromeando como siempre_

_-Nessie no vamos a estar lejos ¿Está bien?_

_-Claro papa no es nada del otro mundo solo vuelven mañana ¿no?_

_-Claro mi vida, aquí estaremos, Carlisle, Jasper vámonos._

_Y se habían ido…conclusión: estaba sola con mi tío Emmet_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Tío Emmet estoy aburrida

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Me dijo el

-Me haces algo de comer

-Afuera hay pajaritos ve y alcanza uno me dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a la pantalla del computador….estaba comprando en internet.

-Tío Emmet algo que sea COMIDA HUMANA resalte la palabra ¿sí?

-Está bien, está bien…vamos a ver ¿Qué quieres comer?

- No se haber...pensé… ¿Sabes hacer galletitas de mantequilla?

-Pues aprendo, haber donde tendrá Esme el libro de recetas, si aquí esta, dijo el cogiendo un gran libro amarillo forrado en plástico titulado "Aprende en 10 minutos a hacer cosas comestible"

-Tío Emmet ¿hay galletitas?, le pregunte

**EMMET POV:**

Haber, miremos si tenemos los ingredientes,

Mantequilla: 125 gramos

Azúcar: 50 gramos

Harina: 170 gramos

Rebusqué en la nevera y la alacena si estaban los ingredientes…y si los había, las coloque en la mesa mientras Nessie me observaba…esto iba a ser bastante fácil.

-Emmet no creo que esto se haga así me dijo Nessie cuando vertí toda el azúcar al recipiente

-Claro que si, mira aquí dice, coloca el azúcar en un recipiente y mézclalo con la mantequilla.

-Pero tío Emmet, me dijo

-Nada Nessie, déjame cocinar

Sin "querer" cayo un poco de harina encima de Nessie (POR NO FUE A PROPOSTO)

-Emmet! me grito mientras me intentaba pegar con huevos que se estrellaban con las paredes con el piso, con la nevera. Cuando por fin me dio, saque la Coca-Cola, y la empecé a agitar, y cuando Nessie se distrajo un poco abrí la tapa y pum toda esa Coca-Cola estuvo encima de Nessie

Ella roja de la rabia, agarro los empaques de las salsas y las utilizo como pistolas, claro como yo me movía muy rápido y cabe aclarar ella también, la mayoría de la salsa quedaba en los muebles, paredes, nevera, TODA LA COCINA

Cuando finalmente, la cocina quedo sin nada con lo cual disparar, arrojar, o lanzar, nos detuvimos ambos muertos de la risa

NESSIE POV:

-jajajaja, mi tío Emmet era muy divertido, acabamos de terminar la mejor lucha de comido humana (cabe resaltar) de la historia

-Nessie que te parece si ponemos al horno estas galletas, mientras nos vamos a limpiar.

-Claro tío, vamos

Subimos por las escaleras, ¿tío Emmet? Le dije

-¿T e puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro Nessie, me dijo mientras paraba en la mitad de las escaleras

-¿Qué es…besar?, le dije mientras podía sentir que mi cara se ponía roja de la vergüenza.

-Pues besas es una de las mejores cosas de la vida, haber como te lo explico, ya se, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, si eso cuando dos personas sean humanos, vampiros, licántropos, brujas o extraterrestres se quieren mucho, ellos pasan de los abrazos a darse un beso, como esto, me dijo él mientras me daba un pico en la frente…solo que no en la frente, sino en la boca, si exacto es cuando las bocas de dos seres se rozan

-Tío Emmet le pregunte, tu dijiste que después de los abrazos seguían los besos, después de los besos ¿Qué sigue?, le dije

-Pues creo que es mejor que no sepas esto todavía, vamos a limpiar antes de que "ensuciemos esta magnífica ropa" como dijo Alice, me dijo y me pareció escuchar algo como si te cuento lo que sigue me tocara vivir la eternidad huyendo de tu padre, madre y el cucho ese.

_**Si otra loca invención…creada por el aburrimiento y el gran tiempo libre que dejan las vacaciones…espero enserió que les guste**_

_**SI está un poco corto pero es el primer capítulo…la "muestra"….les aseguro que se pondrá muchísimo mejor =D…pues ya está escrita hasta el capitulo tres…ý créame es muy gracioso=D**_

_**¿Por qué? Es mi otro fic este ya tiene capítulos publicados y gracias a él nació este =D así que si quieren pasar a leerlo se los agradecería.**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D y me inspira a escribir)**_

_**CUALQUEIR INQUIETUD O SUGERENCIA ES BIEN RECIBIDA…SUERTE…DANNY**_


	2. LOCO Y ¿CUAL ES EL NUMERO?

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back**_

_** ---: diálogos**_

**EMMET POV:**

Después de limpiarnos y cambiarnos de ropa…rete a Nessie a una competencia en el wii.

-Nessie ¿ A qué te gano esta vez? Le dije

*Bostezo*-Claro que no…YO TE GANARE

Y los dos bajamos corriendo las escaleras hasta que cada uno cogió su control y empezamos a jugar.

------Dos horas más tarde------

-No Nessie quiero la revancha la dije

-PERO TIO ES LA CINCUENTA Y CINCO VEZ SEGUIDA QUE TE GANO… puede que tengas la eternidad pero no pierdas tu tiempo, me dijo con suficiencia…además *bostezo* ya estoy cansada.

-Pero Nessie… le dije yo mientras hacia un puchero

-¿Puedo dormir en la aquí?

-Claro con tal de que no le digas a tus padres que el irresponsable de Emmet no te subió a su cuarto ella sonrió y se recostó, rápidamente se quedo dormida y yo como responsable Tío la cobije con una manta y le acerqué su peluche preferido el de un lobo!! MENUDA HIPOCRECIA…(NOTA MENTAL: Regalarle a Nessie un peluche con forma de…A. Conde dracula….B. Colmillo… D. Hacer un peluche mío)

Practicare toda la noche …para mañana ganarle a Nessie…reí malvadamente

----1 HORA DESPUES----

----2 HORAS DESPUES----

----3 HORAS DESPUES----

----4 HORAS DESPUES----

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana Nessie seguía profundamente dormida…esta noche si le ganaría, cuando ella despertó

-TIO EMMET, grito…HUELE A…HACE CALOR COMO…

-Habla bien niña que así no te entiendo, le dije

-EMMET SE INCENDIA LA CASA, grito…EMMET ¿Qué HACEMOS?

-Tranquila Nessie le dije yo es un pequeño incendio…solo está en la cocina, bueno ya también ahí.. Y ahí.. O NO ESE EL PIANO DE EDWARD…tranquila Nessie ve para haya le dije

-¿Tu qué vas a hacer tío?, me pregunto

-Lo único que se puede hacer en estos casos

-¿Llamar a los bomberos?, me dijo esperanzada

-No, invocar el espíritu del agua

NESSIE POV:

Mi tío estaba L-O-C-O

-No, invocar el espíritu del agua, me dijo…¿Enserio había dicho eso?...empezó a hablar

-Oh grandes espíritus, ustedes que viven allí en las nubes, donde yo no puedo estar porque no tengo alma según Edward, allí donde vuelan los pájaros, y se van los globos de helio

-Tío Emmet ¿Enserio allí se van los globos?, le pregunte.

-Claro Renesmee allí se van me dijo imitando la vos de un "sabio"

-Oh grandes espíritus, espíritus de la lluvia en los mares, espíritus de la lluvia en las piscinas, espíritu de la lluvia en los parques, espíritu de la lluvia en los jardines, espíritu de la lluvia en las escuelas, en los cementerio, en los aeropuertos, en Italia, Francia, suiza, Colombia, argentina, Paraguay, México, espíritu de la lluvia dentro de las casas, y el resto de espíritus.

-Yo Emmet cullen, les pido misericordiosamente que hagan que llueva para que este calor abrazador producido por el "pequeñísimo" incendio se detenga, y mi sobrina Renesmee y yo podamos seguir juagando wii, sin que Esme ni Edward nos maten.

-También a ti Espíritu de los pianos nuevos te pido que nos envíes uno junto con el espíritu de la lluvia para que Edward no me acecine y puedo seguir viviendo la eternidad

¿MI TIO ENCEIRO ESTABA HACIENDO ESO?ESTA LOCO

Cogió las flores que estaban enciman de la mesa un puñado en cada mano y comenzó a dar vueltas y moverlas.

-VEN, VEN AQUÍ ESPIRITU….VEN VEN NO TARDES ESPIRITU…TE NECESITAMOS, canturreaba una y otras vez

-VEN, VEN AQUÍ ESPIRITU… VEN VEN NO TARDE ESPIRITU….TE NECESITAMOS, repetía una y otra vez.

-Tío Emmet…

-Chit, me callo, ven Renesmee quieres acompañarme, Necesitamos que los espíritus vengan, me dijo con la mirada desquiciada

-Eh no yo intentare otra cosa

-Muy bien Nessie, me dijo, contacta al Espíritu de las mangueras, haber si el también nos ayuda

-Claro Tío eso hare, le dije mientras salía de allí lo más rápido que podía.

Realmente mi tío estaba loco, parecía que se le hubieran atrofiados las pocas neuronas ya muertas que tenia, ¿En que estaba pensando?...definitivamente con 6 años aparentes era mucho más inteligente que el.

Renesmee Cullen, Tu puedes hacerlo, piensa…piensa… tienes que hacer algo antes de que la casa se haga cenizas, al abuelo le de un infarto, sin contar a la abuela. Y MI PAPA DESCUARTIZE A EMMET.

Piensa…que haría tu en un caso, así "LLAMAR A LOS BOMBEROS"

Eso Nessie llama a los bomberos muy bien…-¿Por qué estoy hablando con migo misma?

-¿Hola yo interior?, Definitivamente tenía que dejarme de juntar con Emmet, su estupideces se me estaba pegando.

Bueno ahora a llamar a los bomberos, cogí el teléfono…bien tenia tono.

¿Y CUAL RAYOS ES EL NÚMERO DE LOS BOMBEROS PENSE?

_**Hola a todos…Si aquí el segundo capítulo…el día siguiente…¿No soy muy buena gente xD?... y hoy 16 de diciembre empieza la novena ( actividad navideña que se hace en mi país =D)**_

_**¿Cómo les está pareciendo?¿Creen que Emmet está L-O-C-O?¿Que pasara con el incendio?¿podrá Nessie encontrar el numero?...todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo…**_

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**_

_**¿Por qué? Es mi otro fic este ya tiene capítulos publicados y gracias a él nació este =D así que si quieren pasar a leerlo se los agradecería.**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D y me inspira a escribir)**_

_**SUERTE…CUIDANCE…DANNY**_


	3. UREGENCIA TELEFONICA 1

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back**_

_** ---: diálogos**_

**NESSIE POV:**

Oh no, porque nunca me había aprendido el numero de los bomberos o la policía, siquiera el de emergencias, pero no sabía ninguno, ya se intentare marcar a una casa donde me lo den, si eso hare

235-46-78, marque en el teléfono que había con tono.

-Buenos días, familia ardilla

-Hola, dije yo tímidamente, pero comenzaron gritos en la otra línea

JUANA DE JESUS USTED ¿DONDE ESTA?

-Eh señora yo no soy Juana de Jesús

-USTED A MI NO ME ENGAÑA JUANA DE JESUS, DIGAME DE UNA VEZ DONDE ESTA.

-No enserio yo no soy Juana de Jesús…Soy Nessie

-JUANA DE JESUS SI NO ME DICE DONDE ESTA EN 5

-EN 4

-Señora escúcheme mi Tío, que me está cuidando se volvió loco, y está haciendo danzas mientras mi casa, bueno la casa de mis abuelos se quema, yo necesito su ayuda, ¿puede darme el numero de los bomberos, de la policía o algo?

- JUANA DE JESUS EN 3

-Señora escúcheme

-JUANA DE JESUS EN 2

-JUNA DE JESUS EN 1

-Señora, pero...

-JUANA DE JESUS TIENE 1 HORA PARA LLEGAR A CASA

-Tip, tip, tip…Me habían colgado….esto estaba más difícil de lo que pensé

Haber intentemos otro número, 567-89-09

-Hola gracias por llamar a la zapatería "dulces pies", iba a empezar a hablar cuando dijo.

-Marque uno para hacer un reclamo

-Marque dos para hacer un alago

-Marque tres para conocer nuestra política de devoluciones

-Maque cuatro si quiere hacernos bromas

-Marque cinco si quiere vendernos cuero

-Marque seis si quiero vendernos cordones

-marque siete si quiere vendernos maquinas

-Marque ocho si quiere vendernos caramelos o dulces

-Marque nueve si quiere vendernos cualquier otro producto

-Marque diez si quiere volver a escuchar el menú

-Marque once si quiere hablar con un asesor, marque el once, para no seguir escuchando mas opciones, suena esa típica música de teléfono de oficina hasta que contestan

-Buenos días, gracias por llamar a zapatería "Dulces pies", Le habla Santiago Arnoldo Grisales… ¿En qué puedo atenderlo?

-Hola

-Hola, buenos días gracias por llamar…

-Si, si ,si , le corte, necesito ayuda dije

-Si para eso estoy aquí, ahora dígame ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

-Pues mi tío se volvió loco y esta invocando a los espíritus, y no hay nadie más grande en casa, y mí CASA SE INCENDIA, ¿ sería usted tan amable de darme el número de los bomberos o algo?

-¿Señor?

-Usted cree que yo no tengo nada para hacer, USTED CREE SEÑORITA QUE TRABAJAR ES UN JUEGO, me grito

-Señ…

-USTED CREE QUE ME ESTAN PAGANDO PARA ESTO, ME ESTAN PAGANDO UN SALARIO MINIMO, PARA QUE USTED ME HAGA BROMAS DE ESE TIPO, me siguió gritando

-Pero..Le intente decir yo

-Señorita usted cree que esto es muy fácil, empezó a lloriquear

-Mi esposa me dejo, tengo quintillizos de dos años, todos corren y se ensucian y yo les doy una vida con un salario mínimo, PARA QUE USTED VENGA Y ME HAGA BROMAS, me volvió a gritar

-Sabe señorita, me dijo- yo no voy a perder más mi tiempo, la devolveré al menú donde puede seleccionar la opción cuatro para hablar Guillermo que es quien recibe las bromas, ADIOS

-Marque uno si…

ESTO ME TIENE HARTA, NADIE ME CONTESTA GIMOTEE, NECESITO QUE ME CONTESTEN NECESITO, llore más fuerte, donde está mi Jake cuando se necesita …viajando

¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

_**Hola personas lindas del mundo…¿Cómo están?....si tercer capítulo consecutivo…lamento decirles que no continuara mucho así =( pues tengo muchas historias abandonas y tengo nueva saga para leer, además el fic no es que haya gustado mucho…así que actualizare de acuerdo a los alertas, favoritos y los review =D**_

_**¿Lograra Nessie conseguir ayuda? ¿Qué está haciendo Emmet? ¿Cómo está la casa de destruida?...Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo**_

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**_

_**¿Por qué? Es mi otro fic este ya tiene capítulos publicados y gracias a él nació este =D así que si quieren pasar a leerlo se los agradecería.**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D y me inspira a escribir)**_

_**SUERTE…CUIDANCE…DANNY**_


	4. URGENCIA TELEFONICA 2

_**PERDON, DE VERAS NO SABIA QUE ME HABIA EQUIVOCADO DE HISTORIA!!...GARCIAS A LOS QUE ME DEJARON EL REVIEW DICIENDOME…NO LO ENTENDI HASTA AHORA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL VERDADERO =D**_

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**ACLARACION: - subrayado: pensamientos**_

_** -cursiva: flash back**_

_** ---: diálogos**_

**NESSIE POV:**

Bueno debía seguir intentándolo…o si no mi casa o la de mis abuelos iba a quedar CHAMUSCADA

-567-87-90, marque

-Hola funeraria "nueva vida" habla esteban, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?, pregunto una voz sombría distante, de esas que hay en las películas de vampiros (claro los vampiros no son así daaa)

-¿Hola?, dijo aquella voz

-Necesito ayuda mi casa se esta quemando y mi tío está loco, dijo rápidamente pero antes de terminar el me interrumpió

-Está bien, no es la primera vez que recibo este tipo de llamadas, bueno hay dos opciones

A. que el incendio los Chamusque (quemar los cuerpos hasta que queden solo cenizas)

B. encontrar su cuerpo con quemaduras

En la opción A tenemos varios estilos de cofres

-¿Cuál es su presupuesto?, me pregunto aquel hombre

-QUE! no señor yo no quiero ordenar cofres ni ataúdes anticipados, quiero ayuda para salivar MI vida y mi casa

-¿Puede usted ayudarme?, darme el numero de los bombero la policía…¿Algo?, pero él como si no me hubiera escuchado siguió

-Pero claro en la opción B tendría que ser un ataúd, tenemos grandes diseños, de distintos colores, hay uno que te broncea antes de enterrarte, otro que impide la entra de gusanos, y el más innovador te congelara hasta dentro de 100,pero necesito saber su presupuesto…¿Cuál es su presupuesto?

-Sabe que señor, le dije molesta olvídelo y colgué el teléfono

Dio que voy a hacer, necesito un numero, un numero, otro haber pensemos

-492-93-67, marque cruzando los dedos

-Hola, usted se ah comunicado a la estación de policía, forks…Charlie no se encuentra, está de viaje, pero si espera en línea podrá hablar con otro de nuestros delegados, dijo la maquina mientras después de un pi… empezó a sonar música clásica

---5 minutos después---

-Hola gracias por esperar en línea, habla Damián, de la estación de policías de forks, ¿en qué puedo ayudar?

-Hola, habla Nessie, soy familiar de los Cullen, y la casa se incendia, ¿Podría usted ayúdame?, pregunte

-Claro, claro amiguita me dijo, pues esta es L-A E-S-T-A-C-I-O-N D-E P-O-L-I-C-I-A no de bomberos me dijo en un tono amargo, así que no podemos hacer algo por ti pequeña.

-¿No podría darme el numero de los bomberos?, dije con la voz quebrada al sentir la derrota

-O si, su tono cambio, claro que puedo hacer eso…¿Tienes hoja y lápiz?

-Eh si aquí tengo, 236-19-16 me dijo despacio

-Muchas gracias, pero antes de terminar ya habían colgado

Malditos empleados de mi abuelito Charlie, le iba a decir cómo me había tratado y los iban a echar, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo mi cara

-236-19-16, marque, repico unas cuantas veces y..

-Hola, habla Felipe…¿Puedo ayudarla?

-Eh si necesito ayuda, dije yo dubitativa

-Necesito un camión para la casa Cullen

-¿Un camión entero?, Preguntó el hombre alarmado

-SI CLARO, GRITE, LO NECSITO ENTERO, TOTALEMENTE LLENO

-Niña un camión entero, cuesta miles de dólares, no importa, mis padres lo pueden pagar, LO NECSITO YA!!

-Este bien, espere un segundo y lo escuche hablar en el fondo

-Lauriz, amor tienes que esperarme, un minuto, solo un minuto y ya vamos donde Daniela sí, es un camión entero entiéndeme amor, ah no te pongas así, por favor, es urgente, si eso dos minutos no mas

- deme su dirección, me dijo mas serio, rápidamente le di las indicaciones y dijo..

-Claro señorita su camión de fósforos estará allí en media hora

-¿Dijo fósforos?, ¿No es la estación de bomberos?

-No Niña esta es la Fosforera fuego, el lugar donde te incendias por dentro, dijo como si repitiera una lección del instituto

-¿ESTA JUGANDO CONMIGO?, Le grite mientras gimoteaba

-¿Niña?, estas bien, ¿Niña?

-Adiós, le dije mientras cortaba la llamada

Iba hacer el último intento, ultimo, no podía permitir dejar que la casa de mis abuelos se chamuscara, lo iba a intentar por última vez

-230-09-21

-Hola, habla Patricio, usted está llamando a la línea caliente…

Que paso, se corto, intente volver a llamar pero no funcionaba

NO… grite el teléfono se había dañado, no tenía tono, estaba perdida y ahora estaba confundida que rayos es una ¿Línea caliente?(NOTA MENTAL: preguntar a mi tío que es una línea caliente)

Necesitaba hacer algo

_**Hola personas del mundo que hablan español u otro idioma…¿Cómo están?...Si lo se me demore en actualizar ¿Me perdonan? xD…Tengo una mala noticia =(…Bueno me voy para un finca lo más seguro desde el 25 y… no tiene Internet, ni televisión ni teléfono NADA…conclusión: Estoy incomunicada...consecuencia: No puedo actualizar…si es muy triste pero vuelvo en enero…pensemos que son unas vacaciones =D**_

_**Bueno agradezco profundamente a todos los amigos que prestaron su nombre para este capítulo…=D y pido por favor Lauris NO ME MATES, fue una forma de molestar xD jajajaj por favor di no a la violencia…aquí esta consignado si aparezco muerta la responsable fue LAURA!!**_

_**Pobre Nessie, va a volverse loca es mucha presión para una niña tan pequeña xD… ¿Nessie lograra salvar la casa? ¿Cómo se encuentra la casa de destruida? ¿Que hace Emmet? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos.**_

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**_

_**¿Por qué? Es mi otro fic este ya tiene capítulos publicados y gracias a él nació este =D así que si quieren pasar a leerlo se los agradecería.**_

_**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida, son gratis, dan sonrisa, hacen gritar eh… no contienen carbohidratos, no tiene calorías xD jajajaja pero yo no es estoy diciendo que me dejen review yo nunca xD (déjenme review…enserio me hace muy feliz =D y me inspira a escribir)**_

_**SUERTE…CUIDANCE…DANNY**_


	5. ¿VACACIONES Y CAZAR?

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Este capítulo tiene tres perspectivas distintas, Nessie, Alice y Carlisle en ese orden, se es que es algo confuso cambiar de narrador pero en este caso es necesario.**

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba el tío Emmett con miedo de lo que podría estar haciendo, no imaginaba la barbaridad de cosas que podría hacer para "invocar" a los espíritus, camine despacio, pausadamente definitivamente en este momento era perfecto el dicho "si los cosas están mal….no te preocupes después estarán peor" y lo estaban , la cocina estaba prácticamente destruida aunque el "incendio" era pequeño, la sala se empezaba a incinerar pero lo que más me impacto fue el piano de mi papa, de aquel solo quedaba cenizas, le iba a dar un infarto si es que en un vampiro eso es posible, dios por favor que no valla peor pensé mientras buscaba a mi tío con la mirada.

**********

Nos encontrábamos a cientos y cientos de kilómetros, después de pensar, bueno no pensar, de tomar decisiones rápidamente, nos dimos cuenta que nos podríamos dar unas vacaciones, una muy merecidas vacaciones, ¿Qué podría pasar si nos ausentábamos una semana?...además, los chicos estaban en la casa y no permitirían que nada pasara…creo.

— Un rato después de ir al centro comercial y después de haber visitado todas las tiendas, de hacernos la manicura y pedicura, ósea después de haber gastado cientos de dólares…

— _Estoy aburrida, dijo bella arrogante._

— _Yo igual, dijo Esme._

— _¿Qué hacemos?, dijo Rosalie._

— _¡Tengo una idea!, grite._

_Todas suspiraron quien sabe porque__ —__ ¿Qué propones Alice?_

— _Vámonos a Europa o Asia unos días dije, los chicos se harán cargo de Nessie, y intente mirar como se lo diríamos a los chicos, iba a ser un éxito._

— _Hablaremos con los ellos cuando ya estemos en camino, así que no podrán detenernos._

_Ella puso cara de conmoción, pero después paso a compresión y finalmente a aceptación._

— _Si es una buena idea, dijo Esme._

— _Podríamos tomarlo como vacaciones dijo Bella._

— _Entonces Alice__ —__ ¿Cuándo nos vamos?, pregunto Rose._

— _Déjame llamo para los boletos ¡nos vamos de viaje! dije animadamente._

_Todos teníamos una sonrisa en el rostro…iba a ser un gran vuelo hasta allí…_

Así que aquí estábamos a las 1 de la mañana bajándonos del avión, no sabía cómo nos iba a ir pues había decidido no mirar el futuro para poder disfrutar de mis vacaciones como una vampira sin poderes una vampira ¡n-o-r-m-a-l!

— ¿Qué hacemos?, pregunto Rosalie.

Y esa era una buena pregunta, ¿Qué íbamos hacer?, Pues estábamos en Europa, todavía era de noche pero éramos vampiras no necesitábamos dormir, ya era otro día y no podíamos desperdiciar tiempo.

— Vamos, dijo una tímida Esme, vamos a… un lugar que conozco, fue allí hace mucho tiempo, antes de estar con Carlisle, pues esto… un viaje que hice joven cuando era humana, estaba con unas amigas explorando y nos lo encontramos, Esme sonrió maliciosamente,

— Y sé que a ustedes les va a gustar, por aquí nos indico.

Pasábamos por una zona residencial, luego por una zona de oficinas, hasta llegar a una zona donde había innumerables casinos, fiestas y demás.

Esme no guio hasta lo que parecía un bar, tenía una gran entrada con dos personas que parecían de seguridad a cada lado de la puerta, tenía un gran letrero de neón que decía "McS V.O", ¿A dónde nos había llevado Esme?

Entramos silenciosamente, sin llamar la atención, pero lo hicimos inmediatamente docenas de miradas nos observaban, cientos de pares de ojos nos contemplaban fijamente, pero tan rápido como observaron quitaron la mirada, nos sentamos en una barra en la pared del fondo, era morada oscura como casi todas las paredes del local.

— Alice ¿Cómo van los chicos? Me pregunto preocupada Bella

— No lo sé estoy intentando no verlo, necesito vacaciones les respondí con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento llego una visión, era de las visiones que no eran buscadas, las que se veían sin querer.

_Edward, Jasper y Carlisle cazando en algún bosque… un letrero "Bienvenido a Brasil"…Emmett haciendo bailes a los ¿Espíritus?...Algo rojo al fondo de Emmett…Cenizas donde debería estar el piano de Emmett, Un ¿camión de fósforos?_

Todo llego junto en un montón de imágenes sin secuencia, pero era clara la conclusión: ¡¡Dejaron a Nessie con Emmett y la casa se incendiaba!!Ha, ¿Por qué rayos no podía ver a mi sobrina? Era injusto, escuchaba en el fondo a las chicas diciéndome ¿Qué has visto Alice?

_ —_¡¡Tenemos que volver a Estados Unidos!!Fue lo único que les dije mientras ellas me miraban con cara de ¿Qué ah pasado?, Pero en ese momento se escuchan aplausos en todo el local interrumpiendo mis palabras.

— Felicidades, las chicas de la barra del fondo han adivinado la frase secreta, ahora ellas podrán subir al escenario a disfrutar, dijo una voz bastante grave intentando parecer sexy.

— Y ahora ¿QUE RAYOS HACEMOS?, me dijeron todas…yo solo sabía que este viaje no iba a resultar bien.

********* **

Salimos de la casa y fuimos a Alaska, era un lugar cercano y los pingüinos eran muy "divertidos" según Jasper, yo solo me dedicaba a comer, algún día tendrán que aprender que con la comida no se juega dije para mí mismo.

— Ven pingüinito, ven pingüinito decía Jasper a un gran pingüino.

— Mira amiguito, le dijo Edward mientras le daba un pescado.

Pobres animales primero se ganaban su confianza y después Pum!! Eran piel de pingüino, así paso un rato hasta que los chicos se empezaron a quejar.

— Carlisle estoy aburrido, dijo Jasper

— Si no podemos cazar otra cosa, me tiene hartos los venaditos y pingüinos, no van a tener bamby las nuevas generaciones de vampiros vegetarianos, dijo Edward

— ¿A dónde quieren ir?, pregunte

Pues de todas formas, Emmett estaba cuidando a Nessie, él no sería tan bruto de dejar que le pasara algo, bueno si era capaz, ¡¡Es Emmett!!Me dije, pero después llegan las chicas, no le pasara nada.

Edward y Jasper se miraron después de mi pregunta y dijeron al tiempo

—¡¡ A Brasil!!

Y así sucedió después de estar varias horas en el avión nos encontrábamos en Brasil, era insólito estar allí, sao Paulo era bastante transitada, pero estar en aquella selva era bastante incomodo cientos y cientos de kilómetros de arboles, ríos, insectos y mas arboles

Iba a ser una caza muy larga…

_**Si se que no tengo perdón por demorarme tanto pero eh tenido ciertos inconvenientes, empezando con un comentario del foro "los malos fic" y para terminar se me daña el computador justo en año nuevo, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta =D, ahora la mala noticia, vuelvo a entrar al cole = (esto es igual a menos tiempo, mas demoradas las actualizaciones = (= (**_

_**¿Qué pasara con Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Esme en aquel lugar? ¿Matara Edward a Emmett por el piano? ¿Cómo quedara la casa? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas sin respuesta x D?...Todo y esto y más en el próximo capitulo**_

**NiiNa de Cullen: jejeje que rico que te guste =D, y no tengo blog = (xD lastimosamente, gracias por el review =D, cuídate Danny**

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**__**, **__**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida y son gratis =D háganme feliz**_


	6. ¿DONDE RAYOS NOS METIO ESME?

_**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**_

**Este capítulo es desde el punto de viste de bella solamente ¿así es mas entendible no? Jejejeje**

*****

—¡¡Tenemos que volver a Estados Unidos!!Fue lo único que les dije mientras ellas me miraban con cara de ¿Qué ah pasado?, Pero en ese momento se escuchan aplausos en todo el local interrumpiendo mis palabras.

— Felicidades, las chicas de la barra del fondo han adivinado la frase secreta, ahora ellas podrán subir al escenario a disfrutar, dijo una voz bastante grave intentando parecer sexy.

— Y ahora ¿QUE RAYOS HACEMOS?, me dijeron todas…yo solo sabía que este viaje no iba a resultar bien.

— Pero que esperan vengan, venga, repitió la voz

Pero ahora identifique al hombre que nos hablaba, era más joven de lo que aparentaba su voz tendría unos 30 años bien cumplido, tenía el cabello corto como un chico de instituto aunque tenía un buen luc, vestía una camisa de color naranja con unos pantalones bastante destellado, ¿Desde cuándo yo sabía de moda? Me recordé a mí misma, a claro desde que Alice me obligaba a ir de compras concluí.

Rápidamente todos los ojos de aquel bar, que ya no tenía cara de bar nos miraban expectantes mientras que nosotras mirábamos a Alice que negaba con la cabeza.

— Vamos que esperan, dijo de nuevo aquella voz_—_ no tenga pena, vamos.

Automáticamente a sus palabras Alice se paró de su asiento, seguida por Rosalía y Esme, que me miraban.

— Párate Bella, tenemos que irnos ahora, me dijo Alice a velocidad vampírica.

Caminamos informalmente a la puerta, Alice tenía que explicarnos que pasaba, teníamos que salir de allí pues algo no había resultado bien, pero cuando llegábamos a la puerta en velocidad humana, unos guardias nos bloquearon la entrada

— Permiso, disculpe_—_Dijo la voz de Alice

¿Acaso no van a comprar su premio?, dijo uno de los guardias el más alto que traía una cachucha

— No…este…tenemos que irnos pronto, dijo Esme gentilmente

— Es una lástima, pues es necesario que cobren su premio, dijo el otro guardia con fingida lastima

— Enserio tenemos que irnos, le explique yo cortadamente

— ¿No se piensan divertir?, no se demora ni diez minutos

— No nos dejaran salir…vamos pronto, dijo ahora Alice sin que los guardias escucharan

No sabía lo que sucedía en casa, pero la urgencia de salir de Alice no decía nada bueno, claro hubiera sido muy malo acecinar a todos aquellos humanos solo por salir de aquel local, ¿oh no?, entonces imagine aquella escena…

Había una cantidad razonable de personas para ser tan tarde en la noche, o mejor dicho la madrugada, unas 35 personas no hubieran sido ningún reto para cuatro vampiras, insignificantes humanos, no podrían hacer nada mientras succionábamos sus sangre, es mas yo no era una experta en esto de la sangre animal llevaba muy poco de esta vida de vampira, si no fuera por mi inigualable poder de autocontrol en este momento estos humanos serian solo cuerpos sin vida, sería una triste imagen un momento de cuerpos apilados a un lado, o la expresión de horror de algunos mientras miraban, seria de lo que me arrepentiría después, no valía la pena.

Subimos a aquel escenario, desde allí, se podía ver todo el bar, todas las miradas centradas en nosotras.

— Estas hermosas señoritas adivinaron la frase secreta sin ninguna pista ella tendrán el honor de conocer a nuestros chicos, dijo el hombre.

En ese momento salieron de la cortina cuatro hombres y dos chicas, bastante guapos siendo humanos todos llevaban pocas prendas de ropa… ¿Esto si era un bar?

— Este es Eugenio_, _lleva trabajando aquí desde que tenía 18 ahora tiene 27, el tal Eugenio dio varias vueltas enfrente de nosotras que seguíamos sin inmutarlos.

— Este es Clodomiro, este se sentó a frente de Esme que parecía estar a punto de salirse los ojos, tenía que admitirlo eran muy bien parecido.

Así presentaron a los otros 2 hombres y 2 mujeres restantes, Otoniel, Teófilo, Dyanira, Briyith, respectivamente las mujeres tenían pintas de prostitutas y los hombres no se quedaban atrás, gracias a dios en ese momento mientras estábamos en el escenario mirando con rabia a Alice y pensando en cómo salir suena mi celular.

Rápidamente baje del escenario y conteste la llamada.

— Edward ¿Cómo está Nessie?, pregunte apresuradamente.

— Eso iba a preguntar yo, me respondió el confundido.

— ¿No está en casa con ella?, le dije cada momento me sentí mas intranquila, acaso estaba bromeando, tal vez por eso era Alice que estaba preocupada.

— No, escúchame amor, como nosotros… empezó a decir.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes?, casi le grite, ahora estaba seriamente preocupada.

— Carlisle, Jasper y yo, no habíamos cazado dejamos a Nessie con Emmett y ya que ustedes llegarían al rato, hicimos un viaje un poco más largo…nosotras el gagueo _—estamos en Brasil._

— ¡¡que ustedes que!! Le grite.

— Edward nosotras no estamos con Nessie, nosotras también hicimos algo como un viaje más largo, como se te ocurre dejar a Nessie con Emmett bien sabes que él es como un niño, es un niño cuidando a otro niño le recalque.

— Tranquila amor, el no permitirán que le pase nada puede que será un niño en un vampiro con autocontrol, que moleste a todos, que sea el más estresante vampiro después de Alice pero no sería tan idiota de hacer que lo maten, ahora dime ¿en cuantos minutos estas con ella?

— Esto Edward, estaba nerviosa, yo…nosotras, gaguee.

— ¿Qué cinco, diez minutos?, me dijo el exasperado.

—¡¡Edward estoy en Europa!! Se hizo un silencio en la línea.

—¡¡y qué rayos haces en Europa!!, ¡¡dime inmediatamente donde estas!!, me dijo el también ahora gritando.

— Yo esto…dude…_—_ estoy en un bar, le dije sin rodeos.

Isabela cullen, ¿Qué hacen ustedes en un bar? Me dijo serio, pero justo en ese momento la voz del aquel presentador sonó demasiado alto.

Que se hizo la hermosa chica de pelo marrón ¿Acaso ella no vendrá a disfrutar como las otras?, dijo esa voz grave.

Espere expectante la respuestas de Edward, se iba a enojar muchísimo, pero al tiempo mi preocupación era exagerada, no sabía ni que hacer, en primer lugar ¿Qué hacían Alice, Esme y Rosalie?, que pensaba Edward ¿Tal vez si mi embarazo lo dejo en shock esto también?, y mi Nessie mi hermosa Nessie estaba corriendo peligro lo presentía, entonces alguien hablo por el teléfono.

¿Bella que le dijiste a Edward Que no responde?, yo no iba a dejar a otro vampiro en shock así que simplemente le dije.

No importa, Carlisle necesitamos que vuelvan ya a la casa nosotros saldremos cuando más rápido podamos, se escucho el pensar en la línea pero después dijo.

Ya salimos para haya, y colgó mientras yo solo pensaba que teníamos que irnos ya, subí de nuevo al escenario y lo que vi me impacto.

Esme, Alice y Rosalie estaban ¿jugando twister?, con los chicos que habían salido al escenario todo tenias unas poses súper excéntricas pero solo una pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza.

¿Dónde rayos nos había metido Esme?

_**Jejejeje si pensaran y ¿esos nombres?, son extraños verdad, pero conozco a una chica llamada briyith y mejor ahorro mis comentarios xD. Las hermosas personas que lean mis historias (¿Por qué? Y "cuando todo está perdido") no se preocupen pronto actualizare es que estoy muy atareada de veras.**_

_**¿Qué está sucediendo con Nessie? ¿Por qué rayos están jugando twister? ¿Que le paso a Edward?, todo esto y más en los próximos capitulo (anqué ya no falta mucho)**_

_**: D=Gracias por tu review =D me encante que te guste =D**_

_**A todos lo que me han puesto en favoritos, alertas o me han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**__**, **__**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida y lo principal son gratis =D háganme feliz**_

_**CUIDENCE DANNY**_


	7. EMMETCITTCITO Y EDDY

**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con las circunstancias y las inocencias de una semi-vampiro y su loca familia**

**En este capítulo ahora sí que le pasa en la casa…Todo desde la perspectiva de Jasper y Carlisle para variar =D.**

*****

Edward había entrado en shock, dios sabe por qué noticia que le había dado Bella ahora Carlisle y yo intentábamos hacerlo reaccionar, finalmente lo logramos.

—¡¡¡Tenemos que volver a casa!!! nos grito mientras se ponían en mi y comenzaba a correr por los espesos bosques de amazonas.

—Hijo… ¿Puedes decirnos que sucede?, le pregunto Carlisle a Edward.

—Bella y las chicas dejaron a Nessie con ¡Emmett!, dijo rápido Edward.

Ahora entendía su preocupación, si yo tuviera una hija/hijo la cual por razones privadas (siendo vampiro) no puedo tener y lo dejaran con Emmett un lapso mayor a un día estaría como loco o en estado de depresión.

— ¿Jasper?, me llamo Edward mientras corríamos al máximo por los bosques.

— ¿Si?, le dije.

— Tú ya estás en estado de depresión y escuche unas risas procedentes de Carlisle.

****  
Mucho correr, un avión y un taxi hasta nuestra casa. Llegamos a eso de las 4 de la tarde y el olor procedente de la casa, o dios iba a haber muertes hoy, olía a madera quemada.

Corrimos lo que más rápido que podíamos y mientras más nos acercábamos, empezaban a escucharse más fuertes los gruñidos de Carlisle y principalmente de Edward.

Abrimos la puerta que en ese momento estaba destrozada por las pequeñas betas amarillas con naranja que comenzaban a apoderarse de ella al entrar la realidad nos abrumo…íbamos a matar a Emmett.

…Emmett se encontraba en una especie de taparrabos, nada raro en el, tenía en cada mano unas plantas que parecían las de una jarrón de Ese, esta no iba estar muy feliz por su casa y cuando me refiero a poco feliz es amenazas y mucho regaños de madre vampiro que no necesita de aire para respirar.

Emmett se agachaba y hacia reverencia al cielo y a distintas paredes de la casa mientras cantaba.

—Ven, ven aquí espíritu, ven no tardes espíritu…te necesitamos, decía una y otra vez como si cantara un villancico.

—¡¡¡Emmett!!! gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo, Edward salió en busca de Nessie la que fue fácil de encontrar porque estaba intentado arreglar un teléfono en el piso de arriba.

—Nessie... ¿Estás bien?, dime ¿te duele algo?, preguntaba impaciente Edward .

— ¡Papi!, grito Nessie, si papi estoy bien, no me pasa nada, si estoy bien.

En ese momento baja Edward con Nessie en brazos fulminando a Emmett que sigue cantando y haciendo reverencias como si no hubiera notado nuestra presencia.

— ¿Emmett?, dijo Carlisle tranquilo como siempre, Podía ver la cara oscura de Edward y como quería con todas su fuerzas coger a Emmett descuartizarlos en pequeños pedazos con un cortaúñas*

— ¿Jasper puedes sacar a Nessie de aquí?, me pregunto Edward con una cara totalmente apacible…pero diabólica. Ahora el me confiaba a Nessie pues mi autocontrol había mejorado un 80% desde su nacimiento, fui hasta donde él y cargue a Nessie que quería quedarse con su padre.

Cuando por fin logre cargarla salí por la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella y fui con Nessie hasta el jardín.

— ¿Tío Jasper?, me dijo Nessie cuando me somataba con ella en el jardín trasero.

— ¿Si Nessie?, le respondí con una sonrisa y en ese momento sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y pequeñas góticas de cristal se deslizaron por sus mejillas, ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por que lloraba?

—Tío Jasper, me dijo sollozando — ¿Qué le van a hacer a tío Emmett? ¿Lo van a matar?

—Claro que no, princesa le dije mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, además yo sabía que ella le encantaba que le dijera así.

Edward sería capaz de matar a Emmett, se lo merecía eso estaba claro, pero ¿matarlo?, no creo que fuera capaz, además Carlisle lo detendría antes de que cometiera una locura.

*****

Jasper había llevado a Nessie afuera y gracias a dios que lo hizo porque cuando Jasper y Nessie traspasaron la puerta o bueno lo que quedaba de ella…digamos que Edward enloquecido mientras yo intentaba apagar el fuego

—¡¡Emmett Alberto Eugenio del sagrado Corazón!! prepárate para correr el resto de tu existencia, le grito Edward mientras salía de su pecho un pequeño gruñido

Pero Emmett seguí sin mostrar señales—Ven aquí espíritu, ven no tardes espíritu…te necesitamos, parecía un disco rayado de villancicos.

En un rápido movimiento Edward sujetaba del cuello a Emmett quien se encontraba contra la pared intentando hacerse el que "no respiraba"

— ¿Sabes que puedo hacer Emmetcito?, dijo provocándole Edward…puedo raparte si empezare rapándote, pero sabes qué pasa cuando se rapa a un vampiro… ¡Queda calvo no para toda su vida, sino para toda su eternidad!, Edward comenzó a reírse como malvado de dibujos animados, como el doctor Doofenshmirtz mientras coge a Perry el ornitorrinco, o cuando cerebro le dice a pinky que dominaran el mundo.

— ¿Edward?, decidí intervenir antes de que no tuviera a uno de mis hijo —Suelta a Emmett con cuidado ¿sí?, podemos hablar esto no hay necesidad de usar la violencia intente persuadirlo pero antes apretó más fuerte la garganta de Emmett quien dejo de farfullar aquella "canción al espíritu" y Emmett al ser más fuerte que Edward lo tiro al piso, y comenzaron a revolotear por toda la casa en llamas que no había podido extinguir.

Esta "pelea" hubiera sido imposible de mirar para un humano pues Edward al ser más rápido que los vampiros tenía cierta ventaja pero la fuerza de Emmett era descomunal, minutos después Edward termino en el piso con Emmett encima que el cantaba

— ven aquí espíritu, ven no tardes espíritu…te necesitamos mira que Edward ya está aquí dame un poco de agua, ven espíritu ven no tardes te necesito

— ¡Haber Eddy!, empezó a hablarle a Edward con el diminutivo que tanto odiaba, ¿Acaso crees que puedes luchar contra mí? ¿Que por que tienes una hija siendo vampiro? ¿Que por que ya no eres el virgen Eddy?, ante esta frase Edward comenzó a gruñir y a revolcarse pero imposible que se soltara de Emmett

—¡¡Emmett!! Bájate de Edward ahora, le ordene

—Pero…, comenzó a alegar el

—Ahora, casi le grite estos niños vampiros me iban a sacar canas lo que era imposible para un vampiro.

Cuando Emmett se bajo de Edward este comenzó a perseguirle de nuevo mientras gruñía una y otra vez, en este momento intervenir sujete a Edward mientras Emmett le hacía caras para provocarlo, en ese momento sentí un olor familiar en el aire y en segundos pasos a unos cuantos metros, gritos, insultos y todo lo demás y como era de saberse las chicas entraron por el hueco vacio que alguna vez fue una puerta.

_**Sisi me demore mucho en actualizar pero es que noveno es una año súper difícil me estoy acostando a las 11pm y me levanto a las 5am, toda la tarde haciendo tareas, trabajos, exposiciones no tengo nada de tiempo, así que estoy actualizando dos de mis historias cada jueves hoy era el turno de esta =D**_

_**¿Quién morirá (claro exceptuando a Emmett que su muerte es fija xD)? ¿Que pasara con Nessie? ¿Y el piano de Edward?**_

0: jejeje gracias por el review =D y a mí me encanta que te guste =D

_**3 review = (… ¿les parece justo? Sé que me eh demorado en actualizar y los capítulos no son gigantes pero solo tres review *carita de decepción*.Las hermosas personas que me**__** han dejado review muchas gracias…no saben lo feliz que me hacen =D**__**, **__**Recuerden que los review alegran la vida y lo principal son gratis =D háganme feliz**_

_**CUIDENCE DANNY**_


	8. ¿FINAL?

**Los personajes, la temática principal y algunas frases le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con las circunstancias y las inocencias de una semi-vampiro y su loca familia…todo desde la perspectiva de Jasper.**

Ocurrieron tantas cosas a la vez que era difícil ponerle atención a todas, todos los vampiros gritaban, llega un gran lobo preocupado por su imprimación, una cosas en llamas tantas cosas…yo solo recordaba lo ocurrido…

—_Te voy a matar, grito Bella súper enojada_

—_Bella, tranquilízate dije yo intentado con mi don calmar el habiente de la habitación que había pasado a la frustración, miedo, odio y demás sentimientos en solo unos segundos._

—_Todo es tu culpa, le dijo Edward a Emmett_

—_Con mi marido no te metas, grito ahora frica Rosalie._

—_Es todo culpa de Edward, grito Alice._

— _¿Mi culpa?_

—_SI como rayos lo dejas con Emmett._

—_¡¡Al menos yo no me fui para otro continente!!_

—_Chicos cálmense, dijo la voz calmada, maternal de Esme_

_En ese momento escuchamos el pequeño sollozo de la única persona fuera del chuco que podía llorar, todos nos callamos y miramos la escalera donde nuestra pequeña sobrina/hija/nieta se cubría la cara con sus manitas y pequeñas lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro._

_En un segundo Jacob que estaba sentado a su lado, la cargo y la comenzó a consolar mientras ella ponía sus diminutas manitas en su rostro._

—_No claro que no es tu culpa, dijo Edward desde su posición leyéndole su pensamiento._

—_Jacob ¿llevas a Nessie a dar un paseo?, dijo Edward_

_El solo asintió y se llevo a Nessie de la habitación._

—_Miren lo que lograron hicieron llorar a mi hija, Dijo mas enfurecida Bella_

— _¿Nosotros?, intervino Rosalie—Eres tú la que esta gritando como histérica._

—_Cállate Rosalie, dijo Edward_

— _¿Por qué no dejan hablar a Emmett?, dije yo_

_Todas las miradas se centraron en mí como si estuviera loco._

—_¡¡POR QUE DEJO INCENDIAR LA CASA!!me gritaron Alice, Edward y Bella._

—_En realidad yo no pienso lo mismo, hablo por primera vez Carlisle—déjenlo hablar_

— _¿Qué tienes que decir Emmett?, le dijo Carlisle a él._

_El solo se quedo callado, mirando a cada uno varias veces_

—_Lo vez no tiene nada que decir, dijo Edward _

—_Es un idiota… ¿Cómo le hace esto a la única sobrina que tienes y tendrás?_

—_Un idiota, concordó con ella mi esposa._

_Comenzaron a discutir solo se escuchaban gritos y gritos por todas la casa._

—_¡¡Basta ya!! nos alzo un poco la voz Carlisle._

—_Reneesme está sana y salva, pero por poco, Emmett esto tendrá grandes repercusiones para ti, pero dios todos somos personas y estamos en este mundo por alguna razón, tenemos que ser vampiros civilizados… ¿vieron lo que lograron?, hicieron sentir culpable a Nessie cuando ni siquiera saben lo que ocurrió realmente y lo más probable es que nunca lo sepamos._

—_Per…, estaba a punto de interrumpir Edward_

—_Déjame hablar, dijo Carlisle_

—_Debemos superar esto, como siempre hemos superado las cosas que nos suceden, vamos a olvidar esto ¿les parece?_

_Todos asentimos con la cabeza, definitivamente las palabras de Carlisle eran milagrosas…_

Hasta ahí llego nuestra pelea de familia entonces Carlisle me pidió que fuera a llamar a Nessie y Jake

Cuando Jake llego, tenía a Nessie en su regazo a punto de dormirse cuando escuchamos que un carro se acerca.

—Oh rayos, dijo Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo y en unos segundos un gran camión entro en camino hacia nuestra casa.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando?, dijo Bella saliendo al jardín delantero.

¿Qué rayos hacia un camión lleno de fósforos en nuestro jardín? ¿Porque Edward esta ahorcando a Emmett? A si por su queridísimo piano.

_**¿Hola como esta todas? Si va ser un poco sorpresivo pero este es el final…muy corto ¿no?...Pues en una parte es por que estoy teniendo problemas con el fic en un foro de los malos fic y se me ocurrió un final sorpresivo …Puede que después haga algo como la reacción de Edward a las historias telefónicas de su hija…puede.**_

_**Bueno simplemente en este momento solo puedo decir…gracias…a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review dándome su opinión, las que me dieron ánimos, igualmente a las que me lo quitaron porque me hicieron ver que no a todas las personas les va a gustar lo que tu escribes o como lo escribes. **_

_**Mil gracias a las personas que se pasaron por esta historia, una vez, dos veces, o simplemente la leyeron toda, me pusieron en favoritos o en alertas…porque aunque esta historia no sea la más visitada, la de mayor cantidad de revide es un gran logro para mi terminarla y saber que entretuve unos minutos a unas cuantas personas…eso me llena de orgullo =D…jejenes ya me puse sentimental.**_

_**Bueno recuerden que la historia donde nació esta todavía no ah acabado ¿Por qué? Todavía está siendo actualizada cada jueves por si alguien quiere pasarse por ahí**_

_**Gracias a todas las lectoras…las ADORO!!**_

_**Suerte Danny.**_


End file.
